


Pilot

by LinInsignia1993



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinInsignia1993/pseuds/LinInsignia1993
Summary: Inspired after watching S209.I originally wrote this work in Chinese, but bump into some writer/creative obstacles... So think I'll put this piece into English and share it with you guys.I've written this work up to eight chapters for now in Chinese, might take some time for me to put them into English cause I'm in my second year of graduate school...(heavy workload for papers...)BTW, later on in this work, some other characters not from Wynonna Earp will also pop up, hope you guys enjoy, leave hearts, kudos and comment!





	Pilot

“Dear Control-Freak, I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then, having a nice time hurting the people you love.”

Nicole struggled to turn her gaze, looking at her phone which is laying helplessly at the door suddenly went bright, notifying that she got a new message. Her right arm unconsciously presses against the pain that started to well out from her chest. Her left arm lifelessly limps at the side of her body, trying desperately to control her ragged breath… She hasn’t feel this sensation three years ago. She could the same piercing pain coming from her eyes when she held the cold corpse in her arms.

She tried to support her own weight while crawling towards the still lit up screen. 

My eyes can’t focus… She finally recognized who sent those messages to her as she pushed her back against the door frame. She tried to reach her blood stain hand, just managed to put in one word before a piercing pain shot to her brain while a black Victorian style lace shoe stump on her hand, Mercedes reached down and picked up Nicole’s smart phone… Next thing, Nicole could only hear two gun shots, felt the same pain from her chest… Two more bullets lunged within her waist. 

I feel… so tired…

Then sleep, it will all be over when you wake up. Nicole couldn’t resist the temptation from Mercedes and slowly close her eyes. Those well-trained from the early years during operation academy and later years training in police academy could not hear the message ring tone anymore. 

Waves: ‘Hey sweetie-pie, are you up? Is it ok that I go over and talk to you?’

Nicole: ‘I’m sorry, Earp. I feel been feeling exhausted lately. I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Before that, let’s just give each other some space ok?’

***

Nicole raised her gaze and study her surrounding again. It’s been hours since she switched out of her uniform, and she had already lost count on how many time she had studied the room since her shift ended for today. It used to only take seconds for her to recognized this room, but now, it took her hours to reassured herself that she is at where she thought she is. 

Quite ironic, this space that carried many good memories between them, now got those splat blood stain from Tucker when Nicole fired the shot to protect the clock master’s daughter. Just a gentle pad on the bed and she had sent the thick layer of dust flying around the room.

Waverly is still hiding from me…

Waverly… where are you? I’m only begging you to give me this chance to let me explain…

It’s been days. And every day whether Nicole is on or off duty, she always spent a few hours, had her portal car parked near the Homestead, keeping her distance while pondering upon should she risked the chance of getting thrown out of the Homestead by Waverly just to get this needed conversation down with her. But every time when she worked up the nerve, she immediately recoiled from that idea when she thought about Waverly demanding her not to follow behind her. Nicole know that she wanted the chance to explain, but it seems word had failed her ever since. 

The bedroom lights at the second floor never lit up ever since. 

This morning Nicole finally work up the nerve to sneak into the Homestead with her trained skills at the operation academy, but she discovered that there’s no one in the home. 

Why is it that she gave in so much, but there is no return…?

What had she done wrong, that caused Waverly to react this dramatic…?

Was those happy memories just her, but not in Waverly too…

***

‘Sometimes, lying is a form of kindness,’ Finally surpassed the urge of crushing the mug she handed to Beth, Nicole turned and fixed her gaze on Waverly, feeling that they are so far from each other…

‘Yeah, sure. Screw that “lying is a form of kindness.” I’ve tried that with you, look at where we are right now.’ Nicole took several deep breaths while watching Waverly desperately control her tears. She wanted to reach to Waverly but found her voice choked within her throat.

‘Remember the girl I told you before, the one Tucker kidnapped and brought to you room? He wanted that girl to be you!”

‘Believed me, if you were there and seen his eyes, you would never…’ Nicole stopped when Waverly took a step towards her. ‘I would never share anything with you anymore.’

***

Nicole took many deep breaths, pep-talk herself so many times before she knocks on the door. This is just like that many time including she got hit on her head and went unconscious, she hated her well-trained ear already registered what that voice had said.  
Yeah… they already excluded me out of the BBD agents’ list, am I still gonna beg them to include me to their chatting time?

‘Hey, sorry to interrupt… whatever this is…’ Nicole sigh, ‘We received new, someone had found a body.’ Nicole’s commanded her eyes to stay focus on Dolls, but she couldn’t help but take a several peeks at Waverly. She wouldn’t look at me… She seems thinner than the last time I met her. But nothing could prepare her for what Waverly says. Next, it feels like a stab in her heart.

‘Oh, are you sure it’s not just you hide the body in the first place because you thought you have the right to do “such decision that is completely not your choice” to do so?’ Nicole tried to put on her best poker face to face Waverly, but she could only see her struggles from Waverly’s eyes. Nicole understand Waverly’s pain, but when has Waverly ever understand hers’ before?

‘Why would Nicole stole the body?’ Innocent Jeremy was silenced by the stern gaze fixed on him by Waverly. Thank God, that Dolls save the office from being plunged into complete awkwardness. 

‘Do you think it’s a BBD’s case?’

‘I think this is everyone’s case…’  
***  
Wavers: ‘Hey sweetie-pie, are you up? Is it ok that I go over and talk to you?’

Nicole: ‘I’m sorry, Earp. I feel been feeling exhausted lately. I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Before that, let’s just give each other some space ok?’

Waves: ‘Wait, Nicole! Please, I’ve understand now!’

Waves: ‘Please give me a chance to explain, there’s something I need to confess to you in person!’

Waves: ‘Where are you? Your apartment?’

Waves: ‘Can I meet up with you at your place? I’m gonna make my way down there in five minutes.’

Waves: ‘Or you’re at the station already?’

Waves: ‘Please don’t tell me you’re ready at the station because I really need to talk to you in private…’

Waves: ‘Hello~ Have you read my message? If you have, I’m begging you, please reply…’

Waves: ‘Wait, who are you? And why do you have Nicole’s phone with you?’


End file.
